Warriors chatting, let's talk
by Tearfeather
Summary: a chatroom where the warrior cats talk together
1. some of the usernames

**Warriors chatting, let's talk**

This is a im chat room for warriors

**The usernames**

_Destinedfire-firestar_

_Sand'spower-sandstorm_

_Strongerthanu-graystripe_

_hotandbrambly-brambleclaw_

_flyingleader10-Squirrelflight_

_theonlyone-onestar_

_heart'sdesirekitty-hollypaw_

_rebelmed-jaypaw_

_Lion'sflame-lionpaw_

_barleyandme-ravenpaw_

_ravenpawandme-barley_

_leafypools-leafpool_

_twanyain'tnogoodgirl-twanypelt_

_rebellercrow-crowfeather_

_tigersshallrule-tigerclaw_

_hawkysuperman-hawkfrost_

_leapordskins-leaperdstar_

_getoffmyblackfoot-blackstar_

_blueyseas-bluestar_

**And other cats that i will think of later**


	2. chatroom 1

**Warriors chatting, let's talk**

Chat room 1 has opened

_Destinedfire has logged in_

Destinedfire- hey peoples

_Blueyseas has logged in_

Blueyseas- wow. Starclan internet system is so fast. And I see Firestar is here...FIRESTAR!!!

Destinedfire- BLUESTAR! wE must rejoice.

_Strongerthanu has logged in_

Strongerthanu- you can rejoice if I'm here, and here I am. Was up Bluestar?

Blueyseas-not much, what about you graystripe

Strongerthanu- well, saving a clan, being captured by twolegs, finding a mate and traveling here. not much.

Destinedfire-...

Strongerthanu-don't get on silent on me Firestar!

_Sand'spower has logged in_

Sand'spower- what up ya?

Destinedfire- my beloved. where were you earlier? i went on dawn patrol around the territory and you won't there.

Sand'spower-oh, just having kits with Tigerclaw.

Destinedfire- !!

Sand'spower-I'm just joking.

Blueyseas-well, snowkit wet himself again, i have to clean it up. byez

Destinedfire, Sand'spower, Strongerthanu-BYE!

_Blueyseas has logged out_

Strongerthanu-millie wants me. maybe she finally wants to have kits! well, i have to go see. Bye as well. roar.

Destinedfire, Sand'spower-bye

_Strongerthanu has logged out_

Sand'spower-I have to babysit our grandkits. Our daughter is going on a date with Brambleclaw. see yaz

Destinedfire-bye

Sand'spower-I'm also going to have kits with Brambleclaw, then kill myself.

Destinedfire-dies

Sand'spower-i'm joking again. bye

Destinedfire-recovering very slowly bye

_Sand'spower has logged out_

Destinedfire- i'm the first and last one...might as well go. bye to my self.

Destinedfire-BYE SELF

Destinedfire-bye

_Destinedfire has logged out_

_Strongerthanu has logged in_

Strongerthanu-hello peeps. Millie just said that I had a tick on my ear...guys? AWW MAN! I"M ALONE AGAIN! FIRST THE 2LEGS, NOW THIS!!! cry

Strongerthanu-oh, nv. i see, i'm just the only one here. thanks millie!

_strongerthanu has logged out_

Chatroom 1 has closed

* * *

**A/n: i hope this was alright. i never really done this im story type thing befores. i hope you liked it.**

**i like Graystripes name. it's Stronger than u. do you see how funny it is. becuase it saids, stronger than u. get it! IT'S COOL!**

**uhh...Nevermind...**

**-Tearfeather**


	3. Chat room 2

**Warriors chatting, let's talk**

**A/n: ok! here we go again.**

**NEW USERNAME. yea, i remembered a cool character and added her to the story.**

**Graystripe'skittybabe-Millie**

chat room 2 has opened

_Rebelmed has logged in_

Rebelmed: I must be cool. I'm typing, and I'm blind!

_Sand'spower has logged in_

Sand'spower-...

Rebelmed- grangran...

Sand'spower-what (annoyed)

Rebelmed- I roc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Rebelmed has logged out_

Sand'spower-...!!

_Graystripe'skittybabe has logged in_

Graystripe's kittybabe- hey Sandstorm

Sand'spower- Who are you?

Graystripe'skittybabe-Millie. I got a im name. It rox.

Sand'spower-(nods) have you seen Firestar

Graystripe'skittybabe- playing with my hunk of man candy Graystripe

Sand'spower-toms...

Graystripe'skittybabe- i know!

Sand'spower-I hope someone loggs in.

_Leafypools had logged in (Sand'spwer-yay)_

Leafypools-was up dudes.

Graystripeskittybabe- ??

Leafypools- sorry, trying something new.

Sand'spower-NO! I'M LOSING TOUCH WITH MY DAUGHTER! NOOO!

Graytripe'skittybabe and leafypools-...

Leafypools-I was trying mom, not succeeding(dang I can't spell!)

Sand'spower- (calms down and retunrs to earth) Firestar: "breath...breath"

I'm find now.

Graystripe'skittybabe- Let's me go now, I think Graystripe wants kits!

_Graystripe'skittybabe has logged out_

Leafypools-oh no! Jaypaw fell into a heap of seeds. Got to get him out. Bye!

_Leafypools has logged out_

Sand'spower-...

_Sand'spower has logged out_

_Graystripe'skittybabe has logged in_

Graystripe'skittybabe- He didn't want kits. He just saw a f;ea on my ear...and, no one is listening. DANGET! _Just like my freaking twolegs!_

_Graystripe'skittybabe has logged out._

_Rebelmed has logged in_

Rebelmed-I ROC!!!!!

_Rebelmed has logged out_

End chatroom 2

**A/n: Did you notice the similarity between millie's last few ims and graystripe's? if you do, say it in your review.**


	4. chatroom3

**Warriors chatting, let's talk**

This is a im chat room for warriors

Chat room 3

IM GATHERING

_getoffmyblackfoot hs logged in_

Getoffmyblackfoot- Leapeord(sp wrong), are you there?

_leapordskins has logged in_

Leapeordskins- of course i am blackstar. ohh...i like your username. get off by black foot. NICE!

Getoffmyblackfoot-whatev

_twanyain'tnogoodgirl logged in_

twanyain'tnogoodgirl- um... dudes, this isn't a gathering.--

Leapeordskins- i like your name too. twany ain't no good girl.

Twanyain'tnogoodgirl-r u ok L.S.?

Leapeordskins-no...maybe i should go.

_Leapeordskins has logged out_

_barleyandme has logged in_

_ravenpawandme has logged in_

Barelyandme- cheack out barely and i's user names! i'm barely and me

Ravenpawandme- and i'm ravenpaw and me! (i'm barely...if u guys didn't know. ps: don't respond to this part of the im)

Getoffmyblackfoot- i can c it stupid

Ravenpawandme- your mean!!!!!!!!!:(

_Ravenpawandme has logged off_

Barelyandme- I better get him.

Twanyain'tnogoodgirl- u go do that ravenpaw

_Barelyandme has logged off_

_tigersshallrule has logged in_

Tigersshallrule- I SHALL RULE!!!!!

Twanyain'tnogoodgirl-AHHHHHHHHH!!! ZOMBIE FATHER!!!

Tigersshallrule- twanypelt did always believe in zombies...JOIN ME TWANYPELT IN RULING THE WORLD!

Twanyain'tnogoodgirl-no.i'm good

Tigersshallrule-not according to your username

Twanyain'tnogoodgirl- toshai(spelled wrong. toe-sh-ai)

_hawkysuperman has logged in_

hawkysuperman-i senced you needed my help father!

Tigersshallrule- no..you were looking over my shoulder at the computer

hawkysuperman-u never let me take the credit ONE time do ya.

Tigersshallrule-forget it! how hawkfrost...why do you have to have that name hawky SUPERMAN???? It's disgraceful!

Hawksuperman-no it's not. It makes me feel strong and proud. just like i did when i first tried on boxers!

Twanyain'tnogoodgirl-whoa here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! getting to much in depth, i'm leaving.

hawkysuperman-but sis, i didn't get to say how tigerstar papa wears boxers daily, but i think he prefers breifs though

Twanypeltain'tnogoodgirl-(scarred for life) i'm for sure leaving.

_Twanypeltain'tnogoodgirl has logged off_

_Getoffmyblackfoot has logged off_

Tigersshallrule-wow, i didn't even know he was there!

_Getoffmyblackfoot has logged in_

getoffmyblackfoot- stupid assy head

_-a virus has ben seant from getoffmyblackfoot to tigersshall rule.-_

_tigersshallrule has been crashed off the internet_

_Getoffmyblackfoot has logged off._

Hawkysuperman- I"M SCARED!!!!! DADDY!!!!!

_Hawkysuperman has logged off_

Chatroom 3 has ended

The not actually gathering has ended

_

* * *

_

_A/n: wow, i think that was the funniest one yet. atleast to me it is!_

_-Tearfeather_


	5. chatroom 4

**Warriors chatting, let's talk**

This is a im chat room for warriors

**A/n: new username:ashyfooting-ashfoot**

Chatroom 4

_The only one has logged in_

T_heonlyone_- i'm so bored it's stupid

_Ashyfooting has logged in_

_Ashyfooting_- what a wonderful day to type on im

_Theonlyone_- but this is the first day you ever have

_Ashyfooting_- u 2!

_Theonlyone_- don't speak to your leader like that

_ashyfooting_- onestar...your leader of WINDCLAN. Windclan was found in a sewer by Firestar and Graystripe. WE r weak!

_Theonlyone_- yea...we r.

_Blueyseas has logged in_

_Blueyseas_- oh, hello Onestar.

_Theonlyone_- how did you know i was leader!!

_Blueyseas_- i live in starclan, I'm smart, do the math.

Heloooo...who r u Ashyfooting?

_Ashfooting_- ashfoot. God i feel stupid

_rebellercrow-crowfeather has logged in_

_Rebellercrow_- maybe becuase you are

_Ashyfooting_- HEY! dont talk to yur mother like that! (hits son so much, that his son goes back into Nightcloud.)

_Rebellercrow_- well, breezepaw was a pain in the $$

_Ashyfooting_- STOP CURSING!

_Rebellercrow_- fine, i'll go then. Maybe i'll speak to Leafpool.

_Leafypools has logged in_

_Leafypools_- oh, i'm here, you don't have to.

_Rebbellercrow_- but I need to escape my mother!

Leafypools- ??

_Rebbellercrows has logged out_

A_shyfooting_- I should go get him, he damn curse. oh no, I did. WAAAAAAAaa! But he did more, so i should get him

_Ashyfooting has logged out_

_blueyseas_- hello Leafpool.

_Leafypool_s- whad up?

_Bleuyseas_- not much.

_Theonlyone_- hey! read my username, and retype it with spaces.

_Blueyseas_- the only one

_Leafypools_- the only one

_Blueyseas_- why?

_Theonlyone_- read it, it saids i'm the only one, so i'm the only one you guess should be talking to.

_Bleuyseas_- i would crash you down if i could, take a picture of you in a bikini and send it all over the internet. but i don't know how ti.

_Theonlyone_- yay!

_Blueyseas has become idle._

_Leafypools_- Bluestar?

_Bluestar_- **:_atuomatic responce:_** sorry, i'm out talking to live cats or dreaming about death, so your not good enough for me to respong. bye!

_Leafypools_- :(

_Leafypools has logged out_

_Theonlyone_- might as well.I'M THE ONLY ONE!!!!!

_Theonlyone has logged out

* * *

A/n: well?_

-Tearfeather


	6. Chatroom 5

**_Warriors chatting: let's talk_**

Sugar rush

(this chapter is focused on hawkfrost)

_Lionsflame has logged in_

Lionsflame- oi!

_Lionsflame has been taken over by a virus_

_Ravenpawandme has logged in_

Ravenpawandme- Is ravenpaw is there?

_Barleyandme has logged in_

Barelyandme- you obssessed little punk

Ravenpawandme- RAVENPAW!!!

_Barleyandme has logged out_

_Lionsflame has killed the virus._

_Lionsflame has logged in_

Lionsflame- who did that!

_Hawkysuperman has logged in_

Hawkysuperman- haha! i did! ha. ha.

Lionsflame- oh, the evil guy who wants to be spiderman.

Hawkysuperman- IT'S SUPERMAN

Lionsflame- whatever!

Hawkysuperman- thats beside the point. how are YOU typing if your blind.

Lionsflame- looks side to side uhh... oh no! he discovered my secret! ahh!

_Lionsflame has become superman and flew away._

Hawkysuperman- no! i was supposed to do that!

Ravenpaw and me- wow.

Hawkysuperman- i didn't even know you were there you little punk.

Ravenpawandme- your ravenpaw aren't you.

hawkysuperman- no, i'm hawkfrost.

ravenpawandme- no you aren't.

hawkysuperman- yes i am.

Ravenpawandme- yes

Hawkysuperman-no

Ravenpawandme-yes

Hawkysuperman-no

Leafypools- SHUTTT UPPPP

hawkysuperman- when did you log in

Leafypools- I'm magic

hawkysuperman- no you aren't.

_Leafypools has sent a virus to hawkysuperman_

_Rebellercrow has logged in/ Killed the virus_

Hawkysuperman- why did you save me?

Rebellercrow- so i can kill you

_Hawkysuperman has temperarinly been subdued_

leafypools- crowfeather...

rebellercrow- leafpool...

ravenpawandme- who the fuck is a rebeller. no, WHAT is a rebeller.

_Rebellercrow has forced ravenpawandme to log out._

leafypools- my hero!

_leafypools has logged out_

_Rebellercrow has logged out_

_Leafypools and rebellercrow are doing the nasty nasty._

_Hawkysuperman has logged in._

hawkysuperman- I"M BACK...hello?anyone.

_Hawkysuperman is crying. (I gues he ain't no superman)_

* * *

**jaypaw- becuase I am superman!**

**me- shut up.**

**i liked this chapter alot, and i hope you did too! The whole crowfeather and leafpool nasty nasty thing, that will importent in the next chapter.**

**hawkfrost- but i wanted to be superman.**

**---**

**well, i guess some dreams just don't come true...**


End file.
